fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivendi Timeline
The Vivendi Timeline consists of the Dark Horse Comic Book, the Alma Interviews, F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. (The Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate expansions were released on Xbox 360 as F.E.A.R. Files). Unlike the Monolith Timeline, which includes the first true sequel to the original game, the Vivendi Timeline is considered non-canonical. More specifically, Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate are the two non-canonical games in the series, since official sources have stated that their storylines are ignored by F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin.Dave Matthews of Monolith Productions: "TimeGate took the story in a direction that we didn't intend... We look at Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate as an alternate universe, a 'what could have been', and because of that it doesn't necessarily diminish the story that we were trying to tell. F.E.A.R. was about Alma, F.E.A.R. 2 is about Alma, and we wanted to continue the story the way we originally intended." (News: Ports and expansions "killed off a few" F.E.A.R. fans - ComputerAndVideoGames.com) Backstory 1950-1959 * Armacham buys the Rammelmeier Industrial Compound in the Auburn District from the U.S. government in order to gain access to an old underground military complex located beneath the property.Rodney Betters: "The UTM coordinates from Wade's laptop are right smack in the middle of the Rammelmeier industrial compound in Auburn. Place has been shut down for years. ... Turns out Armacham bought the site from the government back in the '50s. Get this. There used to be some kind of underground military complex in that area. I don't think Armacham was interested in what was on the property. They wanted what was under it." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) 1964 * Armacham Technology Corporation is officially founded and begins taking defense and aerospace contracts.News broadcast (radio): "Since it was founded in 1964, Armacham Technology Corporation has become a leading aerospace/defense contractor..." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) 1970s * Alma Wade is born. * (1973) Armacham Technology Corporation starts the bioengineering program Project Icarus.Rodney Betters: "There's a reference to something called Icarus. Says here that it was a bioengineering program that started in 1973." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) 1970s-1980s * Alma Wade is locked in the Vault and put into an induced coma two days before her eighth birthday.Harlan Wade: "We put her in there two days before her eighth birthday." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon)Rodney Betters: "There's an email from Wade about the "subject" being in an induced coma." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) * Armacham Technology Corporation starts Project Origin.Rodney Betters: "Says here Alma was 8 years old when Origin started up." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) 1990s * Alma Wade is removed from the Vault in order to give birth to Project Origin's first prototype, and wakes up temporarily.Harlan Wade: "We removed her from that chamber only twice. She was fifteen when the first prototype was born." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) * Alma Wade is removed from the Vault a second time and gives birth to Project Origin's second prototype.Rodney Betters: "It says that the first prototype didn't work out. Fettel was the second and there was never a third." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon 2000s * Paxton Fettel, the second prototype, establishes a telepathic link with a comatose Alma Wade, culminating in the first Synchronicity Event. As a result, Project Origin is permanently shut down.Rodney Betters: "I figured out what a synchronicity event is. There was an incident when they lost control of Fettel. He just suddenly started freaking out. He was only about 10 years old at the time, but I guess he killed a few people. In the investigation, they discovered that there had been a telepathic link between Fettel and Alma even though she was in a coma. They concluded that she was influencing him. That must have been why they pulled the plug on Origin." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) * Alma's life support is disconnected, and she dies six days later.Harlan Wade: "She died six days after we pulled the plug. (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) * Residents report nausea and other unusual physical symptoms after spending time in the Auburn district; as a result, people begin leaving and avoiding the area.Alice Wade (voicemail): "We're still collating data, but it's pretty clear that whatever happened to Auburn wasn't because of the usual socioeconomic factors. The downturn was actually a symptom of people avoiding or leaving the area for other reasons, which we'll summarize in our presentation. One more thing: from what we can tell, it all started about 20 years ago." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon)Alice Wade (voicemail): "It's a bunch of news articles I dug up about Auburn from the last 25 years. There's a surprising amount of corroboration of the physical symptoms that old woman told us about. Seems a lot of people over the years reported feeling uncomfortable or nauseated after spending any amount of time there." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) 2002 * The U.S. Army creates the F.E.A.R. unit in order to combat "paranormal threats to national security."F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon 2020s Day -7 * The first prototype is assigned to the F.E.A.R. team as the new point man.Spencer Jankowski: "You're putting him in the field? Are you crazy? He just transferred in a week ago!" (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Day 0 Morning * The second Synchronicity Event occurs when Paxton Fettel, age 30, establishes a telepathic link with Alma Wade, even though she is already dead.Armacham Field Guide, page 26.. Paxton Fettel then uses his psychic abilities to take control of a battalion of Replica super-soldier prototypes in order to take over the Perseus Compound, the facility holding him captive. * Paxton Fettel leaves with a Replica to the Birthing Facility. * Paxton Fettel abducts Charles Habegger, who was presumably at the Perseus Compound. * Armacham VP Bill Moody is abducted by Paxton Fettel on his way to work. Midday * Charles Habegger is killed by Paxton Fettel at the Birthing Facility. His corpse is found by Point Man and Jankowski. * Paxton Fettel ambushes Point Man at the Birthing Facility, incapaciting him long enough to escape with his Replica. Paxton Fettel and the rest of the Replica Forces regroup to attack the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant and abandon the Perseus Compound. Evening * Point Man and Spencer Jankowski each lead a team of Delta Force operatives to retake the Treatment Plant while Jin Sun-Kwon is left behind to examine Charles. Shortly after arrival, Point Man's entire team, except for himself, are liquified by Alma. * Point Man finds the liquified corpses of Jankowski's team within the plant, presumably killed by Alma. Jankowski himself is implied to have lost his eyes during the assault, and was likely killed. Point Man's visions imply that he may have been cremated by Alma, creating the black spots near the corpses of his team. Regardless of Jankowski's fate, his health tracker continues to indicate that he is alive. * Point Man is knocked out by a very large explosion in the plant caused by Alma. * Additional Delta Force reinforcements and Jin are sent to secure the plant and search for Jankowski and Point Man. Jin and a Delta Force operative find Point Man and revive him. * Replica soldiers raid Armacham headquarters. Delta Force sends several units to defend the location in response. Many employees are killed during the attack. Dusk * Bill Moody is fatally wounded by Paxton Fettel. * Paxton Fettel orders the Replica Forces to pull back from the plant. * A Delta Force recon team arrives at the Armacham HQ, finding lesser resistance than expected. * Point Man finds Bill Moody nearly dead on a chair. Bill Moody mentions that Paxton Fettel must not find Alma, mentioning Origin as well. Bill dies shortly afterwards from his injuries. * The Delta Force recon team sent to Armacham HQ (Team Foxtrot) is liquified by Alma. * A. Shepard loses contact with the Delta Force recon team at Armacham HQ. Shepard and Rodney Betters agree that Point Man should be sent to Armacham HQ to investigate. Night * Point Man defeats a sizable force of Replica and is brought to Armacham HQ with several Delta Force. The Delta Force drop off Point Man, leaving him due to large Replica resistance. * Fairport police set up roadblocks downtown to keep Fairport residents out of harm's way. Fairport police also urge residents to stay in their homes until the crisis at Armacham HQ is over. * Point Man finds Norton Mapes in an office. Norton agrees to give Betters access to the ATC network if the local ATC security system is shut down. When Point Man shuts down the security system, Norton reneges on the deal and leaves the area, forcing Point Man to give Betters access to the network himself. * As Point Man gives Betters access to Armacham HQ's cameras, Jin and a contingent of Delta Force arrive on the roof of Armacham HQ. * Point Man meets Jin near an elevator. Point Man, Jin, and a Delta Force operative find the liquified remains of Team Foxtrot. Jin remains behind to investigate the bodies. * Point Man finds a hostage taken by the Replica Forces named Aldus Bishop. Point Man is tasked with getting an arriving Delta Force squad over to Bishop to disable the bombs on him. * Point Man meets up with the Delta Force squad, headed by Douglas Holiday, after a Replica ambush. Point Man leads the squad back to Bishop, where Holiday defuses the bombs. However, a fire alarm is triggered, causing Point Man to leave the squad to disable it. * Point Man disables the alarm, but a closed gate prevents Point Man from rejoining Holiday and Bishop. Holiday and Bishop are tasked with going to the roof to evacuate while Point Man finds a detour route to the roof. * Holiday successfully escorts Bishop to the roof as Point Man is navigating through a construction building in the headquarters. Just as Holiday and Bishop board the evacuation helicopter, Point Man arrives at the helicopter as well; however, ATC Security betrays Delta Force and assassinates Bishop. * Holiday confirms to Betters that ATC were responsible for killing Bishop, causing Betters to investigate ATC Security's actions. This marks the beginning of hostilities between Armacham and Delta Force/F.E.A.R. * ATC Security confirms that Bishop is dead; their commander states that remaining security personnel should search for and execute Iain Hives and Alice Wade. Day 1 Night * Point Man retaliates against ATC Security, but falls down a great distance. A large explosion occurs in the upper levels of Armacham HQ. * Replica Forces receive orders to capture Norton Mapes alive in order to find the location of the Vault. * Point Man finds Norton hiding under a plant. Norton tasks Point Man with overriding local security. Once Point Man does the override, Norton escapes via elevator. Norton continues to hinder Point Man's progress by activating automated defenses. * Iain Hives is killed by ATC Security. * Point Man finds Alice Wade. She gives Point Man and betters the location of the Origin Facility. She offers to use her car to get there, but Betters insists she use a helicopter. Point Man attempts to bring her to the roof with the elevator; however, Alice is taken by Alma to the roof. * Alice's evac chopper is destroyed before she can board it. She goes to the Armacham HQ garage to get her car, and Point Man goes to stop her. She leaves in her car, and Point Man is picked up by a chopper with Holiday and Jin to go to the Origin Facility. * Paxton Fettel moves the remaining Replicas to search for the Vault entrance. * Norton is brought to the Origin Facility to destroy information on Project Origin. * The chopper carrying Holiday, Jin, and Point Man is shot down on the roof of an Apartment Complex. Jin and Holiday are injured, forcing Point Man to search for the Origin Facility alone. * Paxton Fettel captures Alice and intimidates Point Man in the apartment complex. * Fairport police expand roadblocks into the Auburn District and evacuate civilians there. * Paxton Fettel enters the Vault with Alice. He cannibalizes her shortly afterward. * A medical team gets to Jin and Holiday's location. * Point Man descends into the Origin Facility. Dawn * Point Man disrupts Norton's attempts to destroy Origin information; Norton decides to move into the Vault. * As Point Man approaches the Vault, he sees Harlan Wade shoot Norton. Harlan enters and seals the Vault. * Norton tells Point Man that power must be diverted to unseal the Vault. Point Man does so, and Norton tells Point Man to prevent Alma from escaping, preferably by blowing up the Origin Facility. Morning * Paxton Fettel is killed by Point Man, deactivating the Replica Forces. * Harlan releases Alma, and he is liquified by Alma shortly afterwards. Alma assumes control of her corpse in the Vault. * Point Man destroys four pylons, triggering the beginning stages of the destruction of the Vault. Point Man quickly exits the Vault with a secondary exit. * Once the Point Man escapes the Origin Facility, the Origin Facility Explosion occurs. Norton Mapes manages to escape the explosion. * A large number of Fairport residents are killed during the explosion. * Point Man is thrown into a warehouse by the force of the explosion and knocked unconscious. Midday * Point Man is recovered by Holiday and Jin by helicopter. While flying away from the explosion, Alma tries to climb aboard the chopper, causing it to crash in a Fairport Apartment building. Dusk * Paxton Fettel is revived as a phantom. * A thunderstorm begins in Fairport. * Bremmer, the helicopter pilot, is knocked out of the helicopter and killed during the crash. Point Man is separated from Holiday and Jin shortly after the crash. * All three leave the apartment building, where several deactivated Replicas are seen. One is shot by Holiday. Seconds later, a large US Air Force plane crashes in Fairport. Holiday notes that Fairport is unusually empty, stating that evacuation due to the Origin Facility Explosion could not have happened this fast. Jin concludes that Alma is responsible for the anomalies within the city and the cause of the missing residents. * Point Man enters the Church and encounters Paxton Fettel. Fettel reactivates the Replica Forces. After a fight with the Replica, Alma opens an underground passage for Point Man to enter. Night * The Fairport thunderstorm ends. * As Point Man navigates the underground area, Jin is abducted by the Replica Forces. Alma leads Point Man out of the underground area with her shades into a building. * Point Man goes to another Church. Paxton Fettel tells Point Man he is prey, and leaves him to the mercy of Alma. Alma tries to kill Point Man with fire and nightmares, but he escapes through a side door. * Point Man finds Holiday on the outside of a Warehouse. Point Man navigates through the warehouse to meet with Holiday. * Fettel attacks Point Man with several nightmares in the warehouse. Shortly after, Jin escapes from the Replica Forces and regains contact with Holiday and Point Man. * Delta Force survivors set up an extraction point at Auburn Memorial Hospital. Holiday reports the news to Point Man and Jin. * Point Man fends off a large number of Replica Forces and joins up with Holiday. He says their current mission is to find Jin and get to the extraction point. Shortly after, they see Fettel, who Holiday attempts to shoot. Fettel dissappears unharmed, stating that Point Man is going against Alma's wishes, presumably by bringing Holiday with him. * Holiday and Point Man traverse a long corridor, where they see several phantoms and are screamed at by an angered Alma. Holiday and Point Man then fight through the warehouse against the Replica. * An explosion occurs in the distance, and Holiday requests Point Man to investigate while he uses a terminal to open a door. Shortly after Point Man goes to investigate, another explosion creates a large gap between Holiday and Point Man, temporarily separating them. After fighting several Replica, Point Man rejoins Holiday when Holiday blows open a fence for Point Man to cross through. * Point Man and Holiday come across a large number of bodies. Holiday walks under a light, and the light flickers on and off. More phantoms appear after each flicker, causing Holiday to eventually try to shoot one. He is taken by Alma, and thrown into a room where he is beaten by phantoms. He is thrown out of the room and has his limbs crushed. He is then thrown out of the warhouse building altogether, landing on a window sill, dead. When Point Man appproaches his corpse, the corpse is taken into another room by Alma and swiftly liquified. * As Point Man leaves the warehouse area, he encounters that US Air Force plane that crashed earlier. He then enters subway access stairs. Day 2 Night * Alma helps guide Point Man through the subway complex. She also liquifies several Replica in Point Man's way, allowing Point Man to open a set of subway door without interference. * Alma sends several shades to attack Point Man when he enters a room claimed by Alma. Alma briefly intimidates Point Man with her adult form, but continues to lend assistance. * As Point Man enters the Orange Line, Alma liquifies Replica troopers attacking Point Man. * Paxton Fettel confronts Jin and promises to not hurt her, but he warns her that Alma may attack her. Jankowski then briefly appears to Jin. * As Point Man continues to navigate the subway system, Jin enters the Auburn Memorial Hospital, notifying Point Man. * The Replica decide to use explosive charges to blow up the Point Man, because their forces have been unable to stop Point Man's advance. * Point Man encounters Norton Mapes in a store. Norton offers to help Point Man escape, he is scared back inside the store by Alma. * The Replica blow up the subway, throwing Point Man out towards a parking lot. Norton Mapes is likely killed during the explosion. * Paxton Fettel meets with Point Man again, saying that Point Man cannot run away. * Jin becomes certain that Point Man will not arrive at the Hospital. * Point Man moves from the parking lot into an office building. While in the office building, Both Alma and Jankowski tell Point Man to hurry to the hospital. However, Jin is killed by several shades shortly before Point Man can reach her. Point Man then continues to the hospital via skybridge. Dawn * The hospital becomes a battleground between Alma, Point Man, and the Replica commanded by Fettel. Eventually, Alma gains the upper hand against the Replica. * Alma brings Point Man into her own prison for deceased relatives and Armacham employees. There, the older and younger apparations of Alma merge together. This allows Betters to contact Point Man via comlink. Betters tells Point Man to head to the hospital roof. Morning * The sky turns into a bright orange. * Point Man attempts to leave on the extraction helicopter, but the helicopter is destroyed. Point Man is wounded, but it is plausible that Betters sent another helicopter to extract him. Present Day All of the in-game events happen during a span of about two days. The following section outlines the events that occur during the series in chronological order. * F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon covers the events from the second Synchronicity Event to just after the Origin Facility Explosion. * F.E.A.R. Extraction Point begins with the explosion, picking up where the first game left off. * F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate takes place during both of the previous games. References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Terms